Zenithlandia
The Monarchist Country of Zenithlandia, commonly known as Zenithlandia or Zenland, is a country that is located on an island covered with coniferous forests. It is a member of the Free Republic Union. History Long time ago, the island of Zenithlandia was created by volcanic activity. It soon became covered with ice and developed into a taiga. It stayed like this for thousands of years. The island was first discovered by Birdybot101 and C0c0girl in 2001, after their boat, was swept from it's course. The penguins landed on the island, and set up camp, they named the island Zenithlandia, for an apparent unknown reason. The two penguins then went to South Pole City to ask for the approval of the Colonization of the islands, but was turned down about three times until the Council voted yes on the project on April 3, 2003. In 2004, the island split as a separate state from the USA, resulting in a large political war, that lasted for more than a year. But in 2005, the Queen agreed to become a free republic and the nation was born. Many penguins immigrated here, hoping for a better life on the island. Currently, the island is a popular tourist spot, with beaches, museums and mountain climbing as well. Government The country is ruled by Queen Birdybot, and the head of government is the Prime Minister. The government has three branches, the Judical Branch, or the Supreme Court led by Chief Justice Matthew Dulles and three Supreme Court justices as well. The Supreme court deals with new laws, major cases and lawsuits against the government. The executive branch, or Parliament, is comprised of the Speaker of the House, which is John Kingston and there are 34 members from each electoral district of the country. There are also the the upper and lower houses. The upper house, or the senate, is comprised of 20 members and is the final stage for passing bills and laws. There is also the lower house, or the House of Assembly, which is comprised of 68 members, with two from each electoral district. Language The country has three native languages: Zenithian, Cocan, and Lobottomotian. 'Welcome to Zenithlandia' in Zenithian is 'Lacom tu Zenitia!', in Cocan it is 'Wecam te Zenitul!' and in Lobottomotian it is 'Welceme ti Zenta!' Flag, Motto, and Anthem The flag has a blue background with yellow stripes, blue for the ocean and yellow for the sun. In the middle is the sun. The flag was adopted on February 16, 2007 by Parliament out of more than 400 entries. The anthem "O Rising Sun, Shine Your Mercy Upon Us" is an Antarctican native folk song, dating back to the 1600s in Club Penguin. The anthem was selected, after a public vote on it in 2007. The Royal Anthem, or "Sol solis Fulsi Perspicuus" means the Sun Shines Bright and is also a traditional Antarctican song, dating back to the 1800s. The song is usually played during royal precessions, and other events as well. Economy Because the island is covered with coniferous forests, a big part of the economy of Zenithlandia is made out of the forest industry. Also, a lot of fish live in the sea around Zenithlandia, and there are also some shipyard in the cities that are located on the coast. On the small island of Gondor, which is located near Zenithlandia, the most important industry is the farming industry. Resources *Trees *Fish *Fruits and vegetables (On the small island of Gondor) Currency The currency of the island are Zenits (Ω) and Zenums or the equivelant of cents on the island, coins that look like a Club Penguin Coin, only with the rising/setting sun on them. They are usually made out of nickel, zinc, and iron. There are coins worth from 1 zenum to 1 zenit. The island uses the Zenith Mint to process and make the coins and turn out more than 8,000,000 coins every year. The coins show a picture of a head of state or a picture of landscape on the reverse as well. The zenit is worth 0.30 in CP coins. The country also is planning to introduce dollar bills, due to the economic recession in the country for the past year. Geography Zenithlandia has a polar climate, experiencing temperatures from -56°c to 6°c in the summer. The island experiences about 100 inches of precipitation annually, and an average temperature of -22°c. The island is made mostly of igneous rock, and some sedimentary rocks as well. The island was created about 4 million years ago, with the eruption of an undersea volcano. The island is home to many species of plants, such as Jacklon trees, Pine Trees and Mathetrees. The area also is home to many fish species, sharks, jellyfish and other marine life as well. Places *Zenith City-The capital and largest city. *Cocan City- A city. *Lobottomo City- A city. *Forest City- A city. *Fish City- A city. *Some more smaller towns. *Gondor- A small island near Zenithlandia. **Gondor City- A city. **Gondor Town- A town. **Some more smaller towns. Transportation Many types of transportation exist in Zenithlandia. In the cities, the most common types of transportation are cars and buses. There are bus networks in all of the cities and some of the towns of Zenithlandia There are bus lines going from one city or town going to another one. Trains are also very common. There are railways that connect to all of the cities and some towns of Zenithlandia. Ships and planes are commonly used to travel from Zenithlandia to the small island of Gondor, from Gondor to Zenithlandia, and to other countries. Also, Zenith City, Cocan City and Lobottomo City have tram and trolleybus networks in them, and Zenith City also has a subway system. On the small island of Gondor, there are bus networks in Gondor City and Gondor Town, and railways connecting to Gondor City, Gondor Town and some of the other towns. Education School is compulsory in Zenithlandia for 9 grades for all of the young penguins and other creatures. Most of the subjects are compulsory, but there are also a few non-compulsory ones. Math is compulsory for all of the grades in Zenithlandia. The subjects are: *English (compulsory) *Latelish (compulsory) *Math (compulsory) *History (compulsory) *Biology (compulsory) *Chemistry (compulsory) *Physics (compulsory) *Music (non-compulsory) *Geography (compulsory) *Physical Education (non-compulsory) *Art (Drawing, painting, etc.) (non-compulsory) Inhabitants 89% of the population of Zenithlandia is composed of penguins and 9% is composed of puffles. The remaining 2% is composed of different kinds of other creatures, such as ducks, terns and seals. *Penguins (89% of population) *Puffles (9 % of population). *Other (2 % of population) Villains *Elvem (he does experiments on puffles; thankfully all he's ever done is produced silver, orange, and brown Rare Puffles) *Mechabot (a seriously evil robot) *Sentar (a half-penguin-half-fish robot that wrecks havoc) Migration Migration in Zenithlandia Island is mostly composed of penguins and puffles moving from other countries, like the United States of Antarctica, to Zenithlandia, and some penguins and puffles (a smaller number of them) moving from Zenithlandia to other countries. Also, some penguins and puffles move from the small island of Gondor to Zenithlandia, and an even smaller number of penguins and puffles move from Zenithlandia to Gondor. See Also *Free Republic Union Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Free Republic